


When Old Lovers Meet

by asharaofthedawn



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asharaofthedawn/pseuds/asharaofthedawn
Summary: The last thing anyone wants to do is spend the whole weekend with their ex spouse at their family's lake cabin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my fanfiction.net account, SultanaOfStars. I decided to posted a more updated version on here.

The last thing anyone wants to do is spend the weekend with their ex husband at their family's lake cabin,but Elena didn't have a choice. It was do this, or disappoint her five year old son, Luke. Elena had avoided her ex husband,Damon Salvatore, at all cost since their divorce a year prior; even going so far as to have her friend,Caroline Forbes, drop off her son at Damon's house when it was his week with him. Elena wouldn't have even considered going, if it wasn't for Luke saying it was the only thing he wanted for his birthday. So after a few hours of thought, Elena agreed; on the condition that Damon agreed. Elena was so sure that Damon would say no, that way she wouldn't look like the bad guy. But that wasn't what he had told Luke, he said he would love too and wouldn't miss it for the world. Now two weeks later, Elena was forced to pack for what she thought was going to be the trip from hell.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Caroline questioned her best friend.

"No. I don't want to do this Caroline,but it's for Luke, and he looked so happy when I said I'd do it.I can't back out now. It's probably not going to be that bad and I'm sure Damon will behave for Luke's sake."

"Yeah right! Damon didn't behave at his parents forty year anniversary party.I still don't see what you saw in him,all he brought you was pain and grief."

"Caroline,for the first six years of our relationship, I was very happy with Damon. It was after he become CEO of,Salvatore & Pierce Corporation,that we started to drift apart."

"You mean he slept Katherine Pierce." Caroline stated.

"He never slept with Katherine." Though Elena couldn't say that the thought hadn't crossed her mind while they were married. It did. Repeatedly. Katherine was everything Elena wasn't. She had thick chestnut curls that fell to her waist, full pouting lips that always were coated in red lipstick; and a figure to die for. Basically, she was a bombshell. Elena, on the other hand typically kept her pin straight hair in a ponytail and her makeup as minimal as possible. Teaching kindergarteners wasn't as glamorous as running a successful company.

"What makes you think that, because he told you he didn't?"

"Yes, that's why. If Damon had slept with Katherine, he would have admitted it by now. He would have nothing to gain by keeping it from me." 

"Fine, even if he didn't sleep with Katherine, something still happened between them." Elena was about to retort when she noticed the time,

"I have to leave now if I'm going to get to the cabin by five to meet Luke and Damon."

"Nice deflecting."

"I'm not deflecting," she stated well grabbing her suitcase. When she reached the door of her apartment she yelled out to Caroline, "See you on Monday and don't forget to feed Sir Fluffy Paws."

"Got it!" Her friend yelled back.

When Elena reached the lake house she saw Damon's blue Camaro parked outside. She was hoping she would have sometime to herself before they arrived to mentally prepare herself. After sitting there for a few minutes, she took a deep breath and got out of the car. Elena started to walk up slowly to the cabin; before swinging the door open, dropping her suitcases and putting her arms out to catch the raven haired boy, who was running at her at full speed yelling,"Mommy!"

"Luke, I've missed you!" She exclaimed,well lifting him into her arms. She peppered his cheek with kisses, before putting him back on the ground. There was a few seconds of silence before Elena heard Damon's voice for the first time in over a year.

"Well look who it is,the ex misses." Damon drawled out, well giving her a smirk.

"Hello,Damon. Its been along time."

"That's because you've been avoiding me." Elena shot him a glare,and then turned her attention back to the hyper five year old in front of her.

"Luke,have you chosen your room yet?" He shook his head. "Can you show me which room you want and then we can unpack your stuff,okay?" He nodded and grabbed him mother's hand well pulling her towards the stairs.

"Just be back in time for dinner," Damon called out to them.

"Okay, daddy."Luke yelled back.

After spending fifteen minutes unpacking her son's things,Elena returned downstairs to see food on the table.

"Dinners ready, where's Luke?" Damon asked.

"He's just washing his hands." He nodded his head in understanding before pointing to the chair on the left,

"That's your chair. By the way,I made you eggplant Parmesan."

"You remembered?" She asked, surprised.

"How could I forget? That's pretty much all you ate during your pregnancy." She managed to smile at him,before taking her seat.

"I was thinking,that for this weekend,that we try our best to remain civil. So far you haven't made too many snarky comments,I'd like to keep it that way."

"If you play nice,so will I." He told her.

"Good."

After eating dinner,watching Peter Pan and eating a lot of buttery popcorn,Luke was put to bed. After making sure her little boy was asleep,Elena returned downstairs to grab her blanket. When she entered the living room, she saw Damon watching Casablanca on the TV "Goodnight Damon." She then turned to leave.

"Wait, Elena."

"What?" She turned back around to face him.

"I need to talk to you, about our divorce." 

"What about it?" Elena tried to keep her voice steady.

"Why did you file those papers?"

"What?" She asked surprised.

"Why did you file those divorce papers,was it because you didn't love me anymore?" He questioned.

"No."

"Than what was it?!" Damon stood up and walked over to her.

"After you become CEO,I saw less and less of you! Which made it seem like you liked doing your job more than spending time with Luke and me. Also you were getting way too close to Katherine Pierce."

"Nothing happened with Katherine!" The frustration in his voice was evident.

"I know that now. But I didn't then! And I thought that if you had cheated, nothing could save our marriage.I didn't realize how wrong I was until after we were divorced." She confessed.

"So you don't hate me?" Elena paused for a minute before answering,

"No, I don't. Do you hate me?"

"No, that's just an act; so you wouldn't figure out I still love you." 

"You still love me?" Damon nodded.He moved towards her, put his hands on her face, and leaned in. Just as their lips were about to touch, she stopped him.

"Wait. If we get back together,things have to change. I can't be married to a man that's also married to his job."

"How about we work on our issues? Not pretend like they're not there, like we did during our marriage?"

"I'd like that." Elena told him softly.

"Me too." He stated before kissing her. They soon lost themselves in each other. Damon skillfully picked her up and carried her to his room, while she ripped off his shirt and threw on the floor.

The next morning Elena woke up next to Damon,with a smile on her face. As she leaned down to kiss him, Luke ran into the room. "Mommy what are you doing in daddy's room?"

"Luke, I have some exciting news." She flashed him a bright smile.

"Really!? What is it?" His bright blue eyes flared with excitement.

"I can't tell you until daddy wakes up." Luke quickly ran towards Damon and started shaking him,

"Daddy wake up!" Soon Damon open his eyes,

"What is it?" He groaned.

"Mommy has exciting news!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Well,tell us what the big news is,mommy." He gave her a lopsided smile. 

"Luke,your daddy and me are getting back together. We're going to be a family again," A huge smile broke out on Luke's face after hearing the news.

"Really?!? Do you mean it mommy?"

"Yes. I mean it." Luke quickly joined his parents on the bed and position himself between them.

"This is the best birthday gift ever!" He proclaimed before stating, "I love you daddy."

"I love you too Luke."

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too."

"I love you Elena."

"I love you too Damon." Damon then pulled her into a kiss as their son yelled,

"Ew!"


End file.
